Friends Reunited
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: He finally decides to fulfill his promise to Anais and come back to visit. And he needs help from the Wattersons' children with something really serious. (FIRST STORY IN THE ARCHIVE WITH THE CHIMERA).


**Hello everyone and welcome to this story! I'm way too excited for this one because it's the first story on the archive with the newly added character: The Chimera! If you don't know who he is, he's the imaginary friend that turned out real in the episode "The Friend". Another reason why I'm excited is because he was added after I requested it so yeah! I wanna use this as an opportunity to spread the word! Without further ado, enjoy...**

As we all know, Anais was a 4 years old genius child and while that came with advantages, it also made her very socially awkward and unable to make friends. The few times she tried to, the friendship didn't last for too long, either due to her being clingy or because her brothers, Gumball and Darwin had a hand in it.

As far as she can remember, the only permanent friend she had was that imaginary friend that turned out to be real, called The Chimera (or at least, that's what the community gave him as a name). She remembered how awkward they were when they first met, how they had fun with the pinata, and how the police caused his explosion.

During nighttime, while Anais was sadly looking out the bedroom's window thinking she lost her friend, the latter reassemble his parts back. He thank her and says goodbye, but promise to come back and visit. They share one more awkward smile before The Chimera leaves.

It's been quite a while, but he finally decides to fulfill his promise...

Today was a quiet day in Elmore, which is pretty unusual for a one-of-a-kind town. The main reason for this silence was due to the time being noon, which is the time everyone relaxes in their home, and plus today was Saturday, everyone truly looked forward to staying out of mishaps for at least one day.

In the Watterson's residence, things were going swell and calm like the rest of the town, but the family's children were out in the backyard, playing with a soccer ball and passing it to each other back and forth.

"Hey Gumball, pass here!". Darwin shouted.

Gumball passed the ball to Darwin.

"Here Darwin, here!". Anais said.

Darwin followed orders and passed her the ball. It was now getting closer to her, so she begins marching towards it, ready to kick it hard.

After getting near enough, Anais prepares to kick it, but unfortunately for her, she kicks early and misses the ball, making her slip in the process and fall on her back.

Gumball and Darwin started chuckling at their sister's fail. During that, she gets up and dust herself off, and starts marching towards them angrily.

"It's not fair! My legs are way too short to play soccer!". She shouted at them angrily.

"Well, that's partially the reason we chose to play it". Gumball admitted through giggles.

"This is like, the third time already". Anais declared.

"Yeah, but it never gets old". Darwin commented, now done with laughing.

"Okay then, I'm done with this game. Let's do something different". She suggested, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, let's go upstairs and watch some stuff on Elmore Stream-It". Gumball said.

"Yeah okay". His two siblings replied, while nodding.

As the three put the ball aside and started heading outside, Gumball suddenly turned around swiftly, and looked around frantically.

"What's wrong, Gumball?". Darwin asked.

"I feel strange, like...we're being watched". Gumball replied as he continued to look around.

"I think you're being over-dramatic. Let's just get inside". Anais said as she took another step towards the house, before the three heard a sound of something going through the bushes, making them hold each other in fear.

"Okay, now I heard something". Darwin said as he was shaking.

The three remained silent, they were shaking, anticipating something to come out and attack them. After a while of intense build-up, the entity making noises finally revealed himself. The three sibling had their eyes closed then slowly opened it. What they saw had black hair, a great white shark's head, multiple building blocks for his body, a muscular action figure right arm, a left arm with a buzz saw attached to the end of it, a human right arm, a Brontosaurus' left leg, and a crocodile's tail.

When they finally processed what they saw, they remained in place, staring in awe and disbelief.

"Oh...my...God...". Anais said, then jumped with joy.

"My friend is back!". She shouted, then went to hug The Chimera, who gladly returned it.

"I missed you so much". She said to him.

"Me too. I came back for a very important reason though". He said as he let go of Anais, and focused on the trio.

"What is that reason?". Darwin asked.

The Chimera sighed, then looked back at them.

"Let's go to your bedroom and I'll show you". He instructed.

The three nodded in agreement, then led him to the aforementioned place.

The Chimera was forced to stay outside and look through the window, as he needed to obviously stay out of anyone's sight.

Gumball, Darwin and Anais arrived to their bedroom, and looked at their friend through the window.

"Okay, how are you gonna tell us what you're gonna tell us in here?". Gumball asked, slightly impatient.

"Turn on your computer, and look at the latest news". The Chimera replied.

The three were perplexed by that, and a bit nervous to find out what he's talking about, especially Anais.

"Okay then". Gumball said as he and his siblings did as instructed.

"I don't see anything...". And before Darwin could even finish that sentence, the Wattersons saw the following as the headline in big capital letters: **"** **Houses Intruder Returns To Spread Chaos In Elmore!"**. And right below that, was a police sketch of The Chimera.

The three siblings, still in disbelief turned to him. He lets out another sigh and lower his head, before raising it to face them again.

"The police are after me again...". He delivers the news in a sad tone.

 **And that should do it for the first chapter! I know I still have "Broken Promise" ongoing but I already have the ending planned so I figured I make this my second main story! Hope you guys enjoy the first story with The Chimera in this archive. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, fav and follow this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
